The Class Of My Dreams!(NOT!)
by Tillyteal
Summary: The class with my own OC'S added with Percy. All about the crazy stuff we do.I do not own PJO! WARNING: MAY BE TOO CRAZY!
1. Chapter 1-Lunchtime with Crazy People

**Introduction**

My class is...Unexplainable .Okay, in other words THEY ARE SUPER WEIRD! That's all you need to know.

**Characters From the story"My Weirdo Class"**

**Rachy McRach: Me and also the person you need to be crazy for a day . :)**

**Sidra+Rachy+Yiye+Jenny= Bff"s**

**Boys: Rathies,Alan,Steven,Regan(BRAGGY),Kevin,Saad,Safwan,Param,Moheng(MOST ANNOYING AND DISGUTING!) THEY ARE ALL ANNOYING!(No need to explain the rest.)**

**Ashleigh+Rebecca=Troulemakes and Bff's**

**Jazmine,Safia,Ria: FriendsForLife!**

**Elizabeth:The girl that you can call to kick people in the nuts!**

**Kelly:Girl loves books and hates boys.**

**Chapter 1-Rachy McRach**

We are in 6th grade at Sir Canole H. P.S. I sit on the benches and read a book while I wait for my friends to ,Regan comes over and looks in my book."Dude, what are you doing?"I asked. He just shrugs and walks away,I keep on staring at him until he was so creeped out that he'll just go running off.I decided to leave to keep me away from anybody like Regan.

RINGGG!

Me,Yiye,Jenny and Sidra head down the stairs to go to Lunch Monitors. Usually, me and Yiye slide our lunch bags down the handrail and catch as My friends went in to the room, I found Regan.I thought to myself "Should I call Elizabeth to punch him or kick him?,Oh well kick him it is." As I head to her classroom, I give Regan a "Don't you dare move" look. He freezes like an ice statue .I call Elizabeth out of her classroom and tell her exactly what I thought. A few seconds later, my friends came out and saw how Regan was in pain(Elizabeth kicked him 3 TIMES!:) and laughed at him. I turned around at left him with a "Next time, don'y mess with me" look. After all of that madness, we all hi-fived and celebrated. He,well...just ran off limping like a little SUCKER! :)

**Regan**

I seriously would never ever in my whole life think that she would do that!I mean really am I just that bad? Gee! Saad asked me what took me so long."Well I got beat up by girls that's what!" They were all asking me crazy questions like "How you get beat up by girls?" and "Seriously man, you couldn't have just kicked her back?" "Well if that girl was Elizabeth Cooper, would you go and actually kick her?" That left them all silent. So to brighten the mood, I said" Let's play Truth or Dare." Saad proudly picks dare." I dare you to go and try to impress the girls in the other room."I dared without hesistation. Saad froze,and then he said"Fine."

**Saad**

I am so getting Regan back for doing this. You would think that impressing girls should be easy but not these girls. They have seen about everything in th-. A great i dea pops into my head. I smile proudly as I walk into their class. "Hey girls, wnat to see something you never seen before?" "Yeah sure, if you can find 5 elephants flying on magic carpets and listening to "Rude"." said Sidra. Without waiting for their reaction I leap into the air as I carefully place my hands to make my self do a handstand and the next thing you know I flip over, turn into a bridge pose and get up carefully as I bow to the kids and the girls."Have a nice day everybody!" The girls are surprised, they have actually seen something they never seen before, other than the before I left, Jenny got up and slapped me in the face. I didn't care cause I did something no boy has ever done before.

**Kelly**

Everybody is chatting about what Saad did this Lunch. I even am surprised, I thought he was a klutz at everything! While I was talking to Jazmine, I noticed that Regan was staring at Rachy. Rachy didn't even notice! Maybe I should tell her later or never. As he saw me looking at him looking at Rachy, He stopped looking and turned away. What is going on? I better find this out soon or I am going to go crazy about not knowing what is going on. I don't think Rachy notices anything different but I sure do! Ever since Regan came into this class, something feels weird and everyday I notice more of it. I just need to know! ARRGHH! "Kelly? Earth to Kelly." I snap out of the weirdness and I pretend everything is normal. If there is something going around, I rather keep it to myself.

**Percy**

I was feeling crazy so, I went over to the washroom and went into the secret stall and I went through the portal to my new apartment. I know crazy right? I go and get my Riptide sword and jump out the window as I ...

**Sorry people kinda short i will post more next chapter and sorry cliffhanger i got writer's block. CYA PEEPS! **


	2. Chapter 2-LOCKDOWN!

**Disclaimer: She owns PJO! She owns PJO!**

**Me:*Gets a frying pan and hits the disclaimer on the head***

**Disclaimer:(drunk voice) Mommy read me a story!**

**Elizabeth POV**

Today I have House League! Yay! Not. I hate House League, it's where we have to play indoor soccer,called"Wall Ball". I was goalie, I never liked soccer, oh well. The ball didn't come at me for a while until... Rathies came and tried to kick the ball at when I kicked the ball back and hit him right in the nuts! Everybody came to see what was all the commotion was a about. Claire just patted me on the back and said" Nice job Elizabeth!" The last time I saw Rathies was in class. He still was in pain, groaning and making faces at me. Rachy asked me what happened to him, I just said"Let's just say he can be a little sensitive in the nuts!" Rachy hi-fived me just before cam in.

**Percy POV**

When I got Riptide and jumped out the window as I... ate a hamburger! What I was hungry! anyways I could always go back to school and say that I went home for lunch or something. So I took some water from the fountain nearby when I was still falling(I live on the 524 floor okay?)I fell into a pool of water in the middle of the sidewalk. A lot of people stared at me but whatever. When I got to scool it was recess. As usual,I go find Kevin and play football with him using a spatula.

**Safwan POV**

I see Percy and Kevin playing spatula with a football...Again. I want to fit in with people around here. I usually play with Alan but he's not here so...I'll just play with them or something, I don't know. So I went to play spatula football with Kevin and Percy. I scored 0 goals Wahoo!(That's the best so far in 10 years!) In class, went to the library to get some books Suddenly the class was all quiet, then everybody started getting out games to play, their cell phones, books and even a laptop! How did they get it in their desks the whole time and not found out?! There was also a guard at the door to tell the rest if is about to come. I played on Alan's Ipad for a while just when Param signaled us to close everything and go back to their seats.

**Ria POV**

I hurried into my seat and put my ipod smiled like that whole electronics madness never happened.I went back to doing math._Hmm... What is the square root of 25 multiplied by 6, dived by 3, multiplied by 4, minus 0.36? Oh whatever I'll do this at home._ Claire started to talk about people's crushes like how she thinks that Param likes Kelly and how he always bumps into her. I was only have listening, I was trying to see if Param was staring at Kelly. Unfortunately, he wasn't. While she was talking, I overheard Kevin mumble"tryouts, song, no, awesome." I was wondering if that song was for the talent show coming up next next week?

**"ATTENTION ALL STAFF AND STUDENTS, PLEASE GO INTO LOCK DOWN MODE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

**Rachy POV**

OMG! It's really not a drill! Everybody is freaking out! is trying to calm everyone down even though I know that inside she is freaking out as much as we are. Sidra is closing the curtains, Alan is closing the door and everyone else is hiding somewhere. I'm hiding under my desk. is behind her desk and telling everyone not to move or make a sound. _Click Clack Click. _OMG I hear really tappy footsteps! Our eyes go wide. Another announcements go on **"STAFF AND STUDENTS,...APRIL FOOLS!"** We heard laughter down the hallway and soon enough, we started laughing. You know I would've thought that I'd remember April Fools Day.

**Jenny POV**

Talent show,talent show. I seriously don't know what song should we well, I have sectionelles for clarinets. Our teacher,Mr. O Lonnor told us to practice #126. #126 is _"Oh Canada". _I think we're gonna play it at our next assembly. The song was really easy since I've already played it 10 times. Sectionelles didn't last long because of "Author in the School". Kevin Slyvester has came to talk about his books and signatures for students who brought his books. Everything was boring until Percy used Riptide to get a slice of pizza out of nowhere and found a pearl necklace which obviously didn't want so all the girls came(except me and Kelly) to try to get the necklace. Ria got out her ipod and started taking pictures of the fight while fighting. Ria has a blog of everything happening in school.

**Elizabeth POV**

I thought the day was a little boring so during class I told Safwan to come by the park during recess. At recess, I kicked him in the nuts! I wasn't surprised when he was in pain and kneeling to the ground. Alan came over and said"...

**CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! I THINK IM GONNA DO CLIFFHANGERS FOR EVERY CHAPTER SO YA.,... CYA! **


	3. Chapter 3-Sorry

**First, I want to say that I am really sorry that I've not been posting because...WELL i DON'T GOT AN EXCUSE FOR THAT SO i'M BACK!**

**Chapter 3**

Claire

Hmmmm... The dance is coming and we have to ask somebody. That's the problem, I HATE BOYS! **Big idea! **WAIT, MAKE THAT GINORMOUS IDEA. Just gonna need a few people(who are girls)that can help me do this. This is going to be epic! Woah that sounds weird when I say that like epic...

Lunchtime

Safia just dragged me out of the class to go to lunch. I should be the one dragging her, she is on my list for _the plan_.(Please pretend that when she says_ the plan_ she says it evilish kk?)We were the first ones there because once class was finished Safia took me soon as we get there, Kelly came busting through the door an screaming "He asked me!" 500 times And finally, we got here to stop and calm she had explained everything, me and Safia had our mouths wide open and eyes open really wide.

Kelly

They have their mouths open I would've doing the same thing if I haven't done it already. Kevin just told me that Steven has a crush on me. First, why would he tell me that and second, why did it have to be Lance?!(New Character!)This news is going to kill me literally, he is an new student here and already I hate him.:(Should I tell Jenny or not well, I'll have to tell her sometime so why not today?

Jenny freaked out at the moment when she heard the news. I wasn't surprised, who wouldn't? I didn't realize that Elizabeth heard the whole thing and I didn't see her until now. Ugh now more people now. At least it's not the whole news came and more screaming came. Apparently( I never use this word even in real life), Kevin has a crush too on Ria. I wonder if she is going to ask him.

Percy

This time I jumped out of a school window. Regular windows and school windows are different. There was a pool of water randomly below so I think I'm gonna land safely right? I wonder if the teachers recognize that I'm gone. Every time, it's history that I sneak out of because Mr. Delno doesn't care for history and we just get As or Bs and that's good enough for me. So, we got 4o minutes to do whatever we want and try to avoid other teachers that come in to tell meeting times but I doubt that he is gonna go to one of to window jumping, when I landed in that pool of water, everyone stared and I just said "Experiment for school" then everyone nodded and mumbled yeahs and moved along. Wow, people are weird these days.

"Attention students and staff, please report to Gym 1 for a surprise presentation"

**Sorry guys i didnt have time to finish this and come on people I got a speech to memorize for school. just expected a new chapter in the next 2 or 3 days and ...TAKE THAT KELLY I ONLY GOT 1 HOUR TO DO THIS BUT I GOT REVENGE YEAH MAYBE ILL ADD MORE TO THIS YUP I AM. YUXI CLIFFHANGERS ARE MY THING! CYA!**


	4. Chapter 4-Dance Drama

**HIS IS TO GET REVENGE AT JENNY BUT SOMEHOW HELP KELLY WHEN I'M STILL GETTING REVENGE. CONFUSING HUH?**

**Disclaimer:Finally another chapter. Is it that hard to write a chapter?**  
**Me: Yes, now do you want me to get my frying pan?**  
**Disclaimer:*stares at ground* No ma'am**  
**Me : Well too bad*gets frying pan and hits him in the head***  
**Disclaimer: Hey do you know where I could buy a helmet?**  
**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Chapter 4**

Kelly

Pairing people up my talent. So far I've got Jenny and Alan, Ria and Kevin, Elizabeth and Steven and... that's it.*Evil grin* I would love to see Jenny and Alan at the dance. But*sigh* that would take a miracle. Miracle, COME TO ME.I really hope nobody asks me like how Leo asked Kaylie with a box of chocolates to go out with him and she said yes. I was really surprised that she said yes. REALLY surprised. Maybe I should bring a frying pan to hit the boys at the dance. Hmmm... That's a good idea. Now, all I need to do is to find out where to get frying pans...

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lunchtime.

I fought with the boys in front of kindergartners. Hey it's normal that's what the kindergartners do all the time. I was arguing with Alan that boys are stupider than girls and that Safwan got offended by the word "sassy".

"You are way stupider than us"

"No, all you do is talk about stuff like make up and dresses"

"Hey, I take great offense to that"

"Not my fault you're not girly"

"Not my fault your best friend got offended by the word sassy"

Alan turns to Safwan

"You got offended by the word 'sassy'?"

"Hey not my fault that I thought it meant something warm"

"I thought you were smart"

"I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No"

"Yes"

That kinda went on for forever until I started laughing like a maniac about them fighting and then I went to the "Golden Oak" reading club.

Jenny

Golden Oak club time. WE learned about the blog online and things about posts and stuff. While waxs talking I thought about who should Kelly go to the dance with? Hmmm... I think it should be... Param! Yes Param. Kelly always says that he bumps into SKILLS! How do I get her to go with him there's only 3 days. Better talk with Elizabeth about this, she would know what to do.

Regan

I am a wimp. I am wimp. I am a wimp. I am a - Wait ,no I'm not . I will man up to go and ask her... during recess.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOKAY HERE GOES NOTHING.I see her standing by her friends Kelly,Jenny,Sidra, Yiye and oh Elizabeth well as I said here goes nothing.

I walk up to them and say"Rachy, would you like to-" I couldn't finish my sentence because right at that moment Elizabeth kick me in the nuts, Kelly slapped me in the face, Jenny picked up a rock and threw it at him, Sidra slapped me about 5 more times and Yiye finished it off with 5 more slaps. While I was on the floor in pain Rachy said"If you ever try to do that again Ria, Safia and Claire yes your very own sister will be joining me now go." I ran far far away and cried for the rest of this recess.

Rachel

I can't believe he tried to ask me to the spring dance, I got to find more girls that hate him, that shouldn't be hard since every girl hates him.I need to get him out of my life FOREVER. I'd rather just hang out with friends and wear a mini skirt, I wouldn't wear a dress nope not at a dance where Regan could ask me again nope never.

"STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM FOR A SPECIAL MEETING"

Well I figure it would be about the dance so let's find out. Yup about the dance but wait, ...

SORRY I DIDNT CONTINUE THE CLIFFHANGER I FORGOT OKAY NOW MORE DRAMA AND REVENGE CYA AND MWOHAHAHAHA\:)


	5. Chapter 5-Washroom (Idk what else k?)

Disclaimer: She does not own Fablehaven

* * *

Me: What? Don't you read about what I actually write?

Disclaimer: Nope

Me: Geez BALONEY*SLAPS BALONEY ON DISCLAIMER*

Disclaimer: Why baloney?

Me: Because baloney is salad. :) (Pretend there's a tongue sticking out.)

Chapter 4

Elizabeth

2 more days until the dance.I'm sure that Kelly and Jenny are trying to pair me up with someone.*sigh*They will never give up will they. I hope we find a way to get out of this. Rachy would think of something, she would never go with someone to the dance or Kelly or Jenny. Well now it's time for speech presentations and I hope I'm not first or last cuz if you're last you don't get to pick someone. I think that's the best part. First person was Sidra and she wasn't finished her good copy. Why? I mean come on she usually finishes.

ALL SPEECHES READ AND SKIP A DAY

Rachy

is about to tell us who made it into the final speech arts or whatever."I have selected 3 people and the 3 people are Rachy, Saad and Safwan. I was shocked I wasn't even trying to get in I just wrote it and got a level 4 What?! Still shocked! And I'm not one of the people that speak loud infront of people and I hate presentations and I was looking at the crowd? Really? Shocked. But I'm also shocke that there is only 1 more day until the dance. Why? I don't want to go with anybody and- Wait...Idea coming! Just gotta get every girl that doesn't want to go to the dance and don't want dates. Who should I tell first thinking the bell rang for lunch and I hurried to tell Jen. (Jen is Jenny's nickname)

Jenny

Rachy was so eager to tell me something that I almost fell over when she came running toward me. She left me a note to meet her in the 1st floor washroom. As I was walking to the washroom, I decided to say hi to Kel(Nickname for Kelly) Door was open, I tried to get her attention by dancing like a monkey, waving wildly and poking my head through the door mutiple times and then I gave up and went to the washroom. When I got there I saw Claire and Sidra as well. Rachy said"What took you so long?" I explained to her about me trying to catch Kel's attention by doing weird things."You are lucky nobody was in the hall." I nodded, I would die if anybody had seen me.

Claire

Rachy started telling us that nobody has a date or wants one. Everyone nodded. Her plan was to get up on stage and explain to Ms. Sade that wanted to see us in there. As we sneak out on stage, Sidra will get the microphone and shout "PARTY" and then we would grab confetti and sparkles and throw them out while Jen and me would grab the confetti and sparkles and go down to the dance floor to throw the confetti and sparkles on random people. Rachy and Kel would go to the DJ and switching the track to a up beat music to a JUST DANCE 2014 song. After all that madness happened we would all go back on stage and Sidra and Jen would close the curtains while Elizabeth and Kelly would pull down the projector sheet for Rachy and Claire to go to the projector and put on a JUST DANCE 2014 song and Sidra and Jen would open the curtains again we would go to the control center backstage and put out the disco ball and take out the little projector that shines colourful light on the disco ball while it spins. Elizabeth would sneal out and go behind one of the walls with a secret door while Rachy goes to the other wall. Then they would open up the secret doors and put out the confetti canon but instead of confetti, they would put colourful ping pong balls.

Suddenly a phone rang and the caller was a boy...


	6. Chapter 6-Another Plan

**HI HAVE NOT BEEN UPLOADING FOR A WHILE SORRY I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO MARCH BREAK AND I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF STORIES TO WRITE WHILE IM TALKING ABOUT MARCH BREAK ILL UPLOAD MORE DURING THE MARCH BREAK.**

Disclaimer: You do not own PJO

Me: WOAH You're in a good mood.

Disclaimer: Yup.

Me:Why?

Disclaimer: You guys are gonna kick the boys in the nuts!

Me: Why thank you I ... Wait you weren't suppose to tell them what was gonna happen!

Disclaimer: Oh um... Just get your frying pan already!

Chapter 6

Claire

Rachy started telling us that nobody has a date or wants one. Everyone nodded. Her plan was to get up on stage and explain to Ms. Sade that wanted to see us in there. As we sneak out on stage, Sidra will get the microphone and shout "PARTY" and then we would grab confetti and sparkles and throw them out while Jen and me would grab the confetti and sparkles and go down to the dance floor to throw the confetti and sparkles on random people. Rachy and Kel would go to the DJ and switching the track to a up beat music to a JUST DANCE 2014 song. After all that madness happened we would all go back on stage and Sidra and Jen would close the curtains while Elizabeth and Kelly would pull down the projector sheet for Rachy and Claire to go to the projector and put on a JUST DANCE 2014 song and Sidra and Jen would open the curtains again we would go to the control center backstage and put out the disco ball and take out the little projector that shines colourful light on the disco ball while it spins. Elizabeth would sneal out and go behind one of the walls with a secret door while Rachy goes to the other wall. Then they would open up the secret doors and put out the confetti canon but instead of confetti, they would put colourful ping pong balls.

Suddenly a phone rang and the caller was a boy...

Everybody stared at Sidra.

Sidra

Not my fault that I bring my iphone to school. Anyways, the caller was *SCREAM* PARAM! Everybody asked "why does it have to be him?" and why don't you pick up". So I picked up and...

"Hello?"

"Um.. This is Sherman's pizza delivery. Um would you like your order to be sent to the washroom?"

"How did you know I was in the washroom?"

"Um Because I can see you"

"How?"

"Because I am in the washroom"

Hears footsteps and screams.

When we came out we saw Kevin and Param!"That was for everything you did!"said kicked both of them in the nuts and said" That was for trying to get back at us." Then we walked away. I could still hear them trying to cover up a laugh but it's not working, then they just burst into laughter. Ha-ha very funny. But don't worry we will get back at you. *Evil laugh*

Gym

Rachy

Gym is not my favorite subject but I guess it's okay. We are playing Doctor Dodge ball. And a lot of people wanted to be doctor while I was thinking about the plan. I just stood in the corner and no one hit me. The plan seems to difficult and weird. I need a plan fast if only I could sneak out of gym and- Hey I got a better plan! Oops! Dropped my bracelet. While I dropped my bracelet and bent down I just dogded a ball! I am awesome!

I better tell my friends quick or we have to go to the dance.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Jenny

Rachy has another plan I hope it's not as crazy as our last one... or crazier! Again we are meeting in the washroom at last recess. I am so glad that no one heard Sidra scream or the rest of us. We would of gotten in trouble for sure. When I got there she was just begining her talk.

Rachy (Again)

So this time we are just gonna sneak out of the dance. DONE! Everyone just stared at me. "What have you done with our Rachy!" demanded Kelly. Geez, calm down people I just thought of a nice simple plan. Everyone agreed that is was simple but asked how did I think of it and not anybody else? I don't know usaully I'm the one with crazy plans and everyone else thinks of something simpler. But just as we were about to go, we hear footsteps...

SORRY PEOPLE AGAIN! I KNOW I HAVENT UPLOADED IN A WHILE BUT PLZ SUPPORT ME I AM USING MY PRECIOUS TIME OF MARCH BREAK AND MISSING THE NEXT STEP FOR U GUYS! CYA! BYE


	7. Chapter 7- TOMATOES AND PRANKS

HI THIS MARCH BREAK IM ADDING A PART WITH HOME STUFF NOT EXACTLY SCHOOL STUFF... WHATEVER!

* * *

Disclaimer#2: Really you're adding stuff at home! That's boring all you do is lounge around and watch TV.

Me: Excuse me?

Disclaimer #2: Yup.

Me: Frying pan?

Disclaimer #2: What frying pan?

Me: Oh right Disclaimer told me that you would fill in today.

Disclaimer #2: Well, I guess I'll be going.

Me: Wait! Grrrrr.

NEW CHARACTER THAT I WONT BE USING TOO OFTEN: JESSE-YIYE'S LITTLE BROTHER.

* * *

Rachy

So this time we are just gonna sneak out of the dance. DONE! Everyone just stared at me. "What have you done with our Rachy!" demanded Kelly. Geez, calm down people I just thought of a nice simple plan. Everyone agreed that is was simple but asked how did I think of it and not anybody else? I don't know usually I'm the one with crazy plans and everyone else thinks of something simpler. But just as we were about to go, we hear footsteps...

* * *

Sidra

Please don't tell me its the boys again. *sigh* I hate them. Then we all hid in a stall. Jenny was lookout and she saw Mme. Clark! We would get in so much trouble is she goes in the washroom!"WAIT, teachers have their own washrooms to go in" Kelly reminded us. We all were relieved as Mme Clark was out of sight we sneaked out and went back to our lunch monitors classroom.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO END OF DAY

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Wow...

TIME SKIP TO SUNDAY

Yiye

Hey there's Rachy! We are going skating yahoo! Here she comes! Hey BTW you have to sit with my brother back there. Rachy just growled. During the car ride the car was playing "we are stars" but we didn't know that yet... Whoa this arena is... newer than mine. Okay we are on the ice."Can I race with Rachy?" asked Jesse "What okay I guess." I replied "Hey Rachy, Jesse wants to race you!" "Um okay" And they're off. Wow Rachy is beating my little brother! Not a surprise she's in level 3 now and he's only in level 2. So yeah... Hey Jenny is not holding the railing YAHOO!

* * *

AT RACHY'S HOUSE

Rachy

ITALIAN NIGHT! We are going to" Frankie's Tomattos" **(AN: I know it's supposed to be tomatoes but that's how the restaurant wanted okay?)**

It was alike a buffet you walk down a pathway and it's decorated like a road in Italy! Everything there was Italian and I didn't know most of the food but I knew PIZZA! I got this pasta thing, cheese pizza, garlic bead(Am I making your mouth water? No? Okay more food!),salad with bacon,Italian fries, potatoes, sweet potato, strawberry cheese cake, ice cream and this oninon ring but instead of onion it was fish!

When we got settled down, the waiters started sing Happy Birthday in Italian to someone and brought a tomato balloon, a Frankie hat and a candle for the person to blow out. Then after a while, they sang the song AGAIN! Then AGAIN and AGAIN for like 10 times. There was also a accordion player and a collection of potion bottles. When we were leaving, we saw a HUGE waiting room it was like a theater! There were couches up and couches down.

We got home at 8:30 pm and...(AN: I forgot what we did after that okay?)

* * *

Kelly

Okay, time to prank call Safwan(AN: This was my version) Let's see, dialing okay.

"Hello?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Um Safwan's friend"

"Oh Alan right?"

"Um yeah..."

"Okay hold on"

"Hello?"

" Um this is Lucas speaking, can I get your order?"(Tons of giggles in there!)

"Order for what?"

"For pizza" (More giggles)

"(Pretends to be Alan) What pizza? Dude chill!"(More giggles)

"Oh I thought you were Kelly or Jenny trying to prank call me"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(That just went on forever until Kelly hung up)"

BEEP

Phew... Uh OH CALLED AGAIN! I guess he doesn't know Alan's number. I picked up.

"Hello"

"This is Safwan's mom speaking"

UH OH...

SORRY PEOPLE I WAS WORKING ON OTHER THINGS AND I GOT LESS TIME ON COMPUTER OKAY? AND I WAS DOING HOMEWORK...OKAY U GOT ME I DONT DO HOMEWORK UNTIL FRI OR SAT NOT SUN THOUGH... CYA PEEPS!


	8. Chapter 8-MENCHIE'S !

**HI IM BORED SO IM TYPING A NEW STORY AND YUXI SPELLING SEE HUMPH?**

Disclaimer: Hey I'm back!

Me:*Hits Disclaimer with frying pan and walks away* HUMPH

**Chapter 8**

_**PREVIOUSLY..**._

**Kelly**

Okay, time to prank call Safwan(AN: This was my version) Let's see, dialing okay.

"Hello?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Um Safwan's friend"

"Oh Alan right?"

"Um yeah..."

"Okay hold on"

"Hello?"

" Um this is Lucas speaking, can I get your order?"(Tons of giggles in there!)

"Order for what?"

"For pizza" (More giggles)

"(Pretends to be Alan) What pizza? Dude chill!"(More giggles)

"Oh I thought you were Kelly or Jenny trying to prank call me"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(That just went on forever until Kelly hung up)"

**BEEP**

Phew... Uh OH CALLED AGAIN! I guess he doesn't know Alan's number. I picked up.

"Hello"

"This is Safwan's mom speaking"

UH OH...

"Um Hello?"

"Yes is this Alan?"

"Um... Y-yes" I didn't know what else to say come on! What would you do?

"Did you pull a prank about pizza?"

"Um...No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure "

"Oh well thank you for being polite and honest."

"Um.. Your welcome "

"Wait a moment please."

Then I heard yelling,arguing ans scolding. Oh, now I hear a... frying pan? I am glad she didn't hang up. Okay now I hear whimpering and stomping and fallinng? Okay she's coming again.

"Thank you for waiting"

"You are welcome but um... I need to go now."

"Okay have a nice day!"

"You too!"

BEEP

**Jenny**

Okay first day of school is the 17th and today's the... 16TH! Oh wait... we didn't have a dance cause it was cancelled because the gym was frozen. Wow... Okay we have a plan but will we get into trouble? I hope not. One good thing is that the whole day is a party because of the dance! I don't know why but it is... Well I gotta go get packed on someone else's POV!(AN:OKAY OKAY)

**Elizabeth**

Okay. Gotta get back those boys for scaring us.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Hello?"_

_"Um.. This is Sherman's pizza delivery. Um would you like your order to be sent to the washroom?"_

_"How did you know I was in the washroom?"_

_"Um Because I can see you"_

_"How?"_

_"Because I am in the washroom"_

_Hears footsteps and screams._

_When we came out we saw Kevin and Param!"That was for everything you did!"said Param. Elizabeth kicked both of them in the nuts and said" That was for trying to get back at us." Then we walked away. I could still hear them trying to cover up a laugh but it's not working, then they just burst into laughter. Ha-ha very funny. But don't worry we will get back at you. *Evil laugh*_

Now how to do it? For Kevin I thought of something but Param... I don't know about Param... What does he hate the most? I have to ask the boys about that one.

**Sidra**

Yahoo! We're going to Menchie's! It's a frozen yogurt place where you can chose your own flavor, toppings, and things... I forgot... Anyways, let's see they have tons of toppings and flavors but I chose Fluffy Marshmallow and for my toppings I chose milk chocolate fudge,rainbow sprinkles and MANGOES! I love mangoes by the way! It was so delicious! I wanna go there again! :) Me +Menchie's =:) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS EXCEPT WITH THAT ANYWAY THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I GUESS... CYA !**


	9. Chapter 9-UGH WHY?(I HATE YOU YUXI!)

**HI SCHOOL IS HERE... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SORRY I FORGOT DANCE BUT PRETEND IT IS ON THURSDAY IN MY STORY!**

Disclaimer: You never make me say the thing!

Me: Well do it now!

Disclaimer: You can't make me!

Me: FRYING PAN!

Disclaimer: Fine! You do not own PJO! There happy?

Mom of Disclaimer: Not at all!

Disclaimer: Uh oh...

_Previously_

**Sidra**

Yahoo! We're going to Menchie's! It's a frozen yogurt place where you can chose your own flavor, toppings, and things... I forgot... Anyways, let's see they have tons of toppings and flavors but I chose Fluffy Marshmallow and for my toppings I chose milk chocolate fudge,rainbow sprinkles and MANGOES! I love mangoes by the way! It was so delicious! I wanna go there again! :) Me +Menchie's =:) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fezila(I hope I spelled that right! and Sidra's sister)

Haha! I just took her ipod! You are not getting this back missy! Ugh... Fine, you win this time but next time I will get you. MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**AT SCHOOL**

**Rachy**

YAY! We're changing groups! Wait AWW. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to be with Regan! But I want Elizabeth and Sidra! Okay here comes my name... YAY I got Sidra! Boo Kevin! Yay Kelly! **(AN: i'M NOT GONNA CONTINUE CAUSE THAT WOULD BE BORING.)**

**SKIP TO WED**

_Last Recess_

**Rachy**

Ohh... Elizabeth just dared Kelly to go up to Moheng and say she loves him... I though she was gonna barf but instead she choked on her apple that she was eating. Then randomly out of nowhere, Elizabeth dragged me towards Kevin and says"RACHY LIKES YOU!" I chased her and more cat fighting and stuff... yeah. UGH I HATE HER! **(AN: YUXI I HATE YOU!)** Then in class Sidra was like "Hi" then KACHEL appeared! I HATE HER! UGH. Then randomly Steven said" This is the first time I have seen Rachy get mad!**(AN: SIDRA I HATE YOU!)** I hate my life. Then Param who was with Kevin asked" Do you like Kevin?" Of course I screamed" NO!" Ugh. Now I will get revenge on Elizabeth first!(AN:RIGHT NOW!) Unfortunately, I didn't think of something til I got home. I got to get back Kevin too and I have everything planned. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! *cough* *cough* Now to put my plan into action... tomorrow!

NEXT DAY

I'll get Kevin because of the dance. Okay now to find Ria... There she is with Safia, now move along Safia I need to talk.

" Hey Ria"

"Sup?"

"Look I'm gonna try to say this is the nicest way possible..."

"What?"

" *sigh* You can't go to the dance with Kevin and leave for a few minutes."

"WHY?"

"I need to get him back."

"For what?"

"For freakin freaking us put in the washroom with Param, I'll get Param later but this is the perfect chance with Kevin"

"More reasons?"

"*sigh* Okay let me explain...(the recess that Elizabeth just dragged me over and yeah..."

"Wow.."

"Yup"

"*sigh* I guess so but just this once and you have to pay me back"

"YAY!"

"Now what am I suppose to do?"

"What every other girl is doing, talk and chat with girls."

"Okay"

Now the next part of my plan is simple, I'm gonna tell Kevin Ria's not coming and say she's at home watching TV. Then he'll freak out and think that she forgot him and plead for her to come back. Now to put the plan into action. Okay Ria left now time to tell Kevin. "Hey Kevin, Ria's not coming." "WHAT?!"

Kevin runs to some WiFi place while I tell Ria to come back in.

**Kevin**

Why? Why did she not come? Did she think that Rachy likes me and she got jealous and just stayed home? That's it! How to I get back at her? I'm gonna get Param and Rathies to come. WAIT TILL THEY SEE WHAT'S COMING!

**PEOPLE GIVE ME IDEAS TO GET BACK PARAM! PLZ I NEED IDEAS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER! MORE DRAMAS COMING! ATAY TUNED AND A FINAL...AHEM... I HATE YOU YUXI AND SIDRA!**


	10. Chapter 10-REVENGE AND PLANS!

**HEY IM BACK AND I GOT AN IDEA FOR PARAM!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA*COUGH, COUGH***

Disclaimer: You never make me say the thing!

Me: Well do it now!

Disclaimer: You can't make me!

Me: FRYING PAN!

Disclaimer: Fine! You do not own PJO! There happy?

Mom of Disclaimer: Not at all!

Disclaimer: Uh oh...

Mom: Why are you agreeing to this?"

Disclaimer" S-she made me!"

Me:*Cute face*

Disclaimer: But...

Mom: No buts!

Disclaimer:*Md face*

Me:* Evil face*

**Chapter 10**

_Previously..._

**Kevin**

Why? Why did she not come? Did she think that Rachy likes me and she got jealous and just stayed home? That's it! How to I get back at her? I'm gonna get Param and Rathies to come. WAIT TILL THEY SEE WHAT'S COMING!

"Woah I can't believe it!"-Param

" I know right now get me a plan."-Kevin

"You could also get Alan"-Rathies

"Why?"-Kevin

"I thought that she had a crush on him..."-Rathies

" YOU'RE A GENIUS!"-Kevin

"Hey what about me?"-Param

"Oh yeah you too but Rathies is awesomer!"-Kevin

"Humph!"-Param

All I have to do spy on Rachy and the girls and we would find out if she likes her or not! Genius right? No? Well that's just plain rude! HUMPH!

**Jenny**

So we were talking and Claire saw that Kevin and Rathies were spying on us and we were whispering really soft and here was our plan, we obviously know it's to get back at Rachy for making Kevin jelly and Rachy was gonna say she had a crush on Alan but she would be crossing her fingers and then they would run away with fake gossip!

"Hey Rachy, truth or dare?"

"Um... TRUTH!"

"Who do you have a crush on?" Everyone goes "OOOOHH!"

"Um... Alan."

"OMG!"

Then Kevin and Rathies ran away with gossip like we suspected to tell Alan.

Alan

Rathies and Kevin came running up to me it looks like they got something to tell me. Ugh, I got to wait until they catch their breath.

"What have you got to tell me that's so important while I could be running away from Ashleigh!"

"RACHY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!"

"What?!"

"It's true we heard the girls talking and she said it her self!"

"Oh I hate her!"

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"NO!"

"Okay we need to get back at her."

"For the Ria thing?"

"Yes now you have to go up to her somewhere and tell her that you don't like her at all."

"That shouldn't be hard"

"Good now do it."

Gee don't have to be so pushy, I can't believe that she likes me! Does everyone like me? Safia likes me, Ashleigh likes me, Jenny might like me, now Rachy likes me! Ugh I hate everybody!

Rachy

Okay here he comes.

"I don't like you."

"I know that."

"I thought you liked me!"

"No why that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"Rathies and Kevin told me."

"Okay let me make this clear, I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"OK geez fine"

Haha plan backfired but more revenge I will get! Param now where is he? Oh hes with Steven, now here's the plan, I tell Kelly to hang out or dance with Alan, that's gonna be hard and then Param will see and get jealous and get all mad with is screechy high pitched voice. Now Kelly is with Jenny, now scoot along Jen I need to talk with Kelly.

"Kelly I need you to hang out with Alan"

"NO!"

"Come on I need to get back at Param."

"...Fine just because I want to get back at Param and you owe me"

"YAY!"

"Do I have to go now?"

"Yes."

"Fine, ugh!"

Now let's see how Param reacts.

Kelly

Why? Waaaa! I guess that I have to do it.

"Alan, pretend to talk with me and have fun"

"Why?"

"Cause I need to get back at Param"

"NO, I am not letting you do that."

"Fine hold on, ELIZABETH!"

"Okay, fine just keep her away from me!"

"NEVERMIND!"

Let's see Rachy is getting Param's attention oh they see us! *Pretend to laugh and talk* Oooh, I can see that he's mad, he's storming out of the gym! Yes MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Now I can go away and get away from that little midget.

Param

UGH I HATE ALAN! I THOUGHT HE WAS MY FRIEND! ARGHHHH! Okay that's it I'm leaving this party.

"Hey mom?"

"What's wrong dear?"

"Umm I don't feel well come pick me up."

"Okay sweetheart see you in a bit!'

Now Alan's gonna pay!

Elizabeth

HAHA I can see that Param's so mad I can just see the steam coming out of his ears! Now I can't wait for the end of school dance! I wonder what Rachy has planned? Wait... Rachy's gonna get back at me. Well I guess I'll have to face it I mean come on if someone said that you have a crush on them in front of their face, wouldn't you get mad? I just hope that she doesn't pair me up with someone...Oh here comes Sidra, poor Sidra she missed everything that has happened.

Sidra

"Why is Param mad?" Everyone started laughing and Claire explained everything that happened. Oh, that reminds me, I need to get back Param and Kevin, for somehow knowing my phone number and freaking me out! I need Rachy's help for this, so far she got so much revenge and more revenge to come, I just hope it's not on me for making up KACHEL, not my fault Elizabeth ran up to Kevin and told her and that I just made it better!" Oh, therer goes Param, and is that his mom coming to pick him up? Really?

Rachy

Elizabeth is going to be so mad! But I guess its worth it cause I HATE HER!

2 CHPS IN 1 DAY CAUSE ITS A 1000 WORD SPECIAL! YAHOOO! HEY GIVE ME IDEAS FOR YUXOS REVENGE AND NOT YUXI! CYA !


	11. Chapter 11-DELETE!(NOT EXACTLY A CHP)

**SORRY I DELETED SOME CHAPTERS...RAGE MODE IS COMING**

Disclaimer: Why did you delete those chapters?

Me:Me and Yuxi had a deal.

Disclaimer: But she didn't delete the truth or dare about you.

Me: WHAT?! UGH! WE HAD A DEAL YUXI! THAT'S IT! IF YUXI DOES NOT DELETE THE TRUTH OR DARE I WILL STOP WRITING THIS STORY!

Disclaimer:I don't think I should have told you that...

**YUXI,DELETE THOSE CHAPTERS! U DELETED 1 I DELETED LIKE 3! **

**IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS, TELL YUXI TO DELETE THAT CHAPTER! AND STOP WRITHING THINGS ABOUT ME!**

**SORRY THAT'S IT CAUSE YUXI NEEDS TO DELETE IT AND STOP UNTIL I CAN CONTINUE...SORRY PEOPLE!(NOT INCLUDING YUXI)**


	12. By: Jenny! Cough the awesome cough

**Alright people it is Fable Haven person writing this chapter right now, I'm not kidding, Rachel is at my house and I am on her account because she logged in for me! Now I am making a chapter for her! I'M NOT KIDDING! YOU THINK SHE WOULD WRITE 'BLOODY?' I'm awesome. Hey Rachy, you were right! I WAS gonna say that! Now this is all ur fault! Teeheee.**

**Disclaimer: You do not own PJO. **

**Me: I am still getting my frying pan**

**Disclaimer:" Why?**

**Me: BECAUSE I WANNA!**

**Disclaimer: Um..sure?**

**Me:DON'T QUESTION ME!**

**Disclaimer: Um..sure**

**Me: Now minions, I know I only said to get ma frying pan but when I say that , I want ma peanut butter too alright?!**

**Minion #1 :Y?**

**Me: Are you questioning me too?**

**Minion #2: No, no we will get the peanut butter**

**Me: Good**

**Minion #1: Y?**

**Me: CAUSE I WILL BLOODY SMEAR IT OVER THE FRYING PAN AND HIT IT ON DISCLAIMER'S FACE! AND IF YOU OUTRAGE ME EVEN MORE, I WILL DO THE SAME FOR YOU! **

**Minion #1 and #2: YES SIR, MADAM, SIR! **

**Chapter 6: **

**Melanie**

Sup people there is no real Melanie in this story because I just realized that this is still Rachel's account so bye.

**Jenny**

I went to school and when I was on the bus, Moheng fell on the bus aisle and he practically bounced back up! THAT WAS AN EPIC MOMENT!

We got to school and me and Sidra did awesome things that Rachy always miss out on becuase she walks to school and does not go on the bus. We did things like tree climbing, jumping into deep snow with out snow pants, sliding on ice and all that crazy mumbo jumbo winter stuff.

Then Rachy would come and we would already be done with our awesomeness would already be finished.

**Rachy McRach**

It takes a long time for me to get to school or get home from school since I don't just walk, I stop and play with the snow! YAY! I love snow!

So I like Winter because of the snow and ice and skating and...yeah. I love Winter!

I also like summer since I could wear dresses and skirts and that means more pink! Yay pink! I am so darn bloody bored people...(**AN: Sorry people, this is Rachel. I don't usually write this ...sorry :P)  
**

**Kelly**

CHECK GOOGLE. GOOGLE KNOWS EVERYTHING. (Says Rachel. Not my fault she's making me write this.)

HIYAS. I still hate dresses and skirts and pink so I have no idea why Rachy McRach likes pink and dresses and those bloody dresses. (Too bad Rachel. Hehe.)

I have makeupaphobia and pinkaphobia and now I just found out that Rachy likes pink and I just have to cringe every time I see that stinking color!AT LEAST I STILL HAVE AWESOME TAE KWON DO TECHNIQUES THAT I CAN USE TO BEAT THE BALONEY OUT OF ALL THE BOYS! (Especially Safwan since he is the ginormous weakling of no tomorrow.)

I would beat the baloney out of Moheng too but I don't want to touch him! What? I mind.

**Regan**

I still really like Rachy. She is still less annoying than Kelly and when I told her that, Kelly almost found out!

But I recovered by um...stuttering. Ahem.

There wan't anything else to do alright! I panicked! FIRST THING THAT CAME INTO MIND PEOPLE! No I am not being rude, I am being a Regan and a boy. This is just how boys that makes us so much awesomer than girls since we are total rule breakers. Oh! I see her! I-uh-duh..um..'cause..doi, I you see, um..BYE!

**Jenny**

NO RACHY, I SHAN'T DO ANOTHER POV FOR YOU!

**Sidra**

Hey look, its the braggy midget over there! And he spotted Rachy, and now he's stuttering...he likes her! Awe..NOT! UGH!

That is so strange but still, we mustess rub it in his face that he has a crush on her! Haha! Now, where is Kelly? We'll need her if we're gonna do something about Mr. Bragging Midget over here. Dun dun dun! Regan is right there and he's staring again! Uh oh...what's the plan?!

**Sorry people but Rachy over here is making me stop typing! You little pink monster! Ugh! Bye.**


End file.
